


On Call

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caught, F/M, Masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: Antonio has found himself overwhelmed with work, leaving you out on everyday activities with him. So, you decided to help yourself out....just for a bit.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the weird delay's! I haven't been motivated at all and I've been wanting to finish this story, but I haven't been in my right mind to continue but I'm back! Becoming an adult is so stressful and I just want to go back to the old days when Shakira was blasting through the radio

Meetings, phone calls, emails, etc. Nonstop. Antonio was everywhere. One moment he would be in the kitchen pouring himself some tea, then the next, he would be having to run to the computer for an email he had been waiting on, and if it wasn't that, he was constantly on the phone, pacing back and forth while nibbling on his rosary. Then, he would stand still for a while, listening to his boss and proceed to forget about his meals or beverages. 

There would be days when he barely acknowledged your presence. He would be so tired on the phone that he would eventually collapse on the kitchen floor, leaving the receiver to ramble on until Antonio snored through the phone, forcing the call to end. You didn't know what to do. You tried to get him to relax, massaging his shoulders while he was trying to answer an email. Giving him his meals, so he wouldn't starve to death, but having to watch it grow cold and eventually threw it away or keep it for later. The household was a mess and it hurt, it never used to be like this. Antonio always made time for you. Going to the beach every weekend or taking you out to a restaurant he's been wanting to go and taking you down to stroll the streets or parks right after. He made it a routine to touch you nearly every day, so being forgotten was never an option-even when he was with his friends! You _were_ his top priority. 

"Mi amor, shouldn't you get some rest?" You traced your hand along his shoulders and gave him a tender kiss on his cheek, hoping to get him out of this trance and guide him to the actual bed instead of the living room or kitchen floor. 

His eyes were glued on the computer screen and as a response he mumbled something about giving him a minute. You sighed in annoyance and wanted to- so badly call his boss and yell at him to give your husband a break! You roamed your hand through your hair and looked at him one more time before making your way to bed and falling asleep, waking up to the next morning with him slumped over the keyboard. You didn't want to wake him up, because you knew once you did it would start all over again. You still made him breakfast though, whether he ate it or not, it was out of your hands. You set the oatmeal down on his desk and kissed his forehead, hoping that he'll still have time for you again. Your throat burned with the burning desire to cry, but you held it in. God, you missed him. He was still there, but his mind wasn't. It hurt so bad. 

"Te amo, bebé." You whispered, hoping that he heard and froze when he groggily replied

"Te amo." 

You softly smiled and decided to stay a bit longer, roaming your hand through his hair and playing with his strands. You couldn't recall the last time he had taken a bath, but that didn't matter at the moment. The fact that he finally acknowledged you brought out a wave of comfort.

_____________

There were times when you grew incredibly aroused and tried getting him off the computer or phone for a few minutes, but his answers were always a hesitant 'not right now', but you knew he wanted a relief so bad as well. His cheeks would heat up and his joggers or pants would show you what he truly wanted, but you didn't want to force it on him, so you respected his wishes and laid off. Although, there were times when it was hard to do that, because he would try to give you an angry glare, but his eyes burned with need and want, and you knew that look. He gave you that look when he wanted it and when he was giving it. He's a bad liar.

When it happened, you decided to tease him while he was on a call. He bit his lip and tried his best to seem annoyed, but you ignored his expression and smirked at him, leaving small kisses up and down his neck and placed your hand on his inner thigh. He stared into your eyes as he continued with his call and gritted his teeth, locking his jaw as he watched you drop down to your knees and pull his swivel chair out from under his desk. You palmed his inner thigh teasing the forming bulge in his trousers and displayed innocent eyes to him. He furrowed his eyebrows from his body acting against him and gritted a 'sí' through the receiver. You smirked and moved your hand toward his bulge, palming it through his pants and loving the harsh groan that escaped your lover's lips. 

"No- no. Sí, claro que sí-" He growled, all the while trying to make himself seem scary in your view. It didn't work though, and instead you rubbed your hand against his bulge and stared right at him. He bit his lip and watched as you unzipped his trousers and pulled him out of his red briefs, stroking him a bit before kissing the tip and taking him all in.

"Jod- No! Eh-Claro que estoy de acuerdo ¿por qué?" He was listening but the information that was being passed to him was lost. You were his attention and you played with that little fact, staring right up at him as your eyes watered from how deep you were trying to take him and he gripped the phone, nearly breaking it before his boss's voice appeared loud and clear to see if he was still on the line. 

"sísísí-" The last 'sí' came out as a muffled moan, confusing his boss making him glance at the phone skeptically. Antonio cursed your name and gripped the armrest as he felt himself run closer and closer to his release. You didn't bother to mess with him anymore and continued your rhythm, swirling your tongue around the base and bobbing your head up and down until you felt him twitch and took his cum. You blinked up at him and swallowed, gently putting him back in his briefs and zipping his trousers back up. You stood up and walked out of the room like nothing happened, leaving a flustered and irritated Antonio sitting in his swivel chair, still on the line with his boss that had heard everything. 

You were satisfied with yourself and you couldn't help the wide grin from forming onto your lips as you made your way towards the master bedroom. The satisfaction from your lover was substantial, but it didn't help how wet you had become from hearing his moans and sucking him dry. Your body had become uncomfortably warm and you knew that the only way to calm yourself down was through touch, but Antonio was far too busy to help, so you had no other choice but to relieve yourself. 

You crawled on top of the bed and laid on your back. You were still wearing your night outfit, which was one of Antonio's old camisetas and a sexy laced underwear. You could only imagine what went through your lover's mind as you stepped in his little office and did the honor of pleasuring him while wearing his old **_España_** T-shirt and a set of beautiful white laced panties, maybe that was the reason why he wasn't fully angry with you, but enough of that.

You sighed, before roaming your hand underneath your shirt and groped your breasts, feeling how soft and perked your nipples had become. You closed your eyes and imagined Antonio touching you, squeezing your breasts and roaming a hand gently down over your pretty panties. Teasing you through the already wet fabric and feeling his lips slightly brush against your cunt as he kissed from top to bottom. You followed your imagination and pushed your finger down a little, sliding it up through your core and landing back up at the top to your clit. Trying to make it feel like his tongue, you started rubbing your clit through the lace and moaned when you noticed how sensitive you had become already. You groaned in annoyance from the displeasure of it and decided to remove your panties, quickly sliding them off and spreading your legs even wider. You cupped your breasts as you continued rubbing your clit, twisting your nipple with your fingers- imagining Antonio's fingers twisting them as he flicked his skilled tongue along your clit, loving the small gasps and whimpers you made.

He would speak against your body and say sweet little things like how he loved the taste of you and how the sweet flavor it left in his mouth always made him want more. He would then explain to you how he wanted to take you-how he was going to make love to you and make sure that the others knew that you were his. He wanted to fill you up and stay inside, hoping that maybe by some magical nature would happen and turn you into one.

He wanted to impregnate you, see your stomach grow bigger and bigger with each passing day, admiring the work that the both of you could put into. He would kiss your neck and whisper how much he wanted to feel the baby, but not in the type of way everybody else asked. The images flooded your mind and you were hooked. You've talked about pregnancy before, but it wasn't as much as a turn on as it is now! The way you were imagining your lover had changed and you felt yourself become wetter, sliding a finger inside and feeling how wet you were. You moaned your lovers name and continued with other scenarios, turning yourself on by the thought of Antonio doing whatever he wanted to you.

"Fuck- Antonio-" 

"¿Sí....Mi amor?" 

You gasped and shot up in a sitting position, meeting eyes with the only man that you wanted inside of you a few seconds ago. You felt the air grow tense and couldn't bring yourself to say anything. Your face was already red from your activities before but now it was a shade much darker and it didn't help, because your lover was sat in a nearby chair that was supposed to be used for your vanity, but he had turned it to face you. You felt eyes on your body, and you knew exactly where they had landed-your legs were still slightly spread apart, but that didn't stop the view you gave your husband. The light had reflected itself on your cunt and screamed for Antonio to follow the glint in between your legs, guiding him to a treasure that he knew he would enjoy. 

"H-how long have you been there?" You were still coming down from the embarrassment of being watched going unnoticed and felt that you had left your guard down. It wasn't until seconds later, you realized how erotic the scene actually was. 

"A few minutes. I was hoping for you to slip your fingers in, but I couldn't help myself anymore." His voice was nearly cracked from the pain he felt through his groin and you noticed. He was rock hard; his pants and briefs were thrown at the entrance floor and he was edging himself for you and you hadn't noticed. You didn't hear him enter the room or take off his pants, you didn't even see him sitting in the corner when you took your panties off! 

"Do you want me to help?" The tone in your voice came out sincere and Antonio smirked at that, standing up from the small chair and made his way slowly in between your legs. 

"I'd love that." His forehead rested against yours and your eyes were glued to his. You both knew there wasn't time for foreplay, he wanted you and he wanted you now. He teased your entrance, thrusting up against your core and finally getting enough of his own teasing, easily sliding inside of you and felt how wet you were.

"Fuck -estás tan mojado para mí-" You were. It almost felt like a slip n' slide for the both of you, you didn't know you could get this wet for your amante, but there you were. It made him feel accomplished, truly and honestly, he admired the feeling of making you so wet-it made him feel good about himself, his stature and his body. If this was how you felt being near him then god, he never wanted to go away 

"Fuck- Antonio-" You wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned his name nonstop. It's been so long since you've been intimate with your lover that you nearly forgot what sex felt like, but it wasn't just that. It was the ability to touch him and to feel his lips on yours, kissing and biting them as he sped his pace, making a loud wet sound as he came down with each thrust. You couldn't help yourself; you wanted his touch for so long and he had wanted yours, but there was no possible way to receive such a thing without interruptions.

He's tried too- he would be looking for you and plotting his attack, but he was always caught with a call or a text to check his email because it was URGENT. He would get so high into the mood that anything you did would flip a switch. If you bent down, got up slow enough, swayed your hips by passing by him to get out of the awkward desk and scattered papers on the floor-immediate switch! He was just as bad as you- if not worse! Worse because he wanted to reach you and pin you over his desk and just fuck you in front of the zoom meetings he was constantly in. He wanted to let his boss know how desperate he was for you, but he knew he couldn't do that. It would lead to 'pointless lectures' and heavy tension from the world conference meetings. 

He gripped the sides of your hips and laid his head by your shoulders, finding a way to thrust deeper into your spot and laid sloppy kisses on your neck and cheek. God, how he missed your cries and pleas. It was heaven for him, and he didn't want it to stop and it wasn't going to. He had left the phone on the vanity and had forgotten to end the call, because he had gotten so distracted from the scene that was displayed before him, he had set it by your perfumes and unleashed his manhood. 

"¿Sí te gusta, mi amor? Hm?" He nibbled your ear and decided to switch positions. He laid on the bed with you and faced you, continuing to easily slip inside and thrust back into you, gripping your shoulder and hip for support as he continued fucking you raw and harsh. He couldn't control himself; he was so turned on. Nothing could embarrass him now. His eyes were pooled over with intense desire and his cheeks had managed to grow a dark shade of crimson as he held on tight to your body. 

"Yes-sí-" You on the other hand- were thoughtless. The feel-good sensation pulsed through your body and you couldn't control the horrific sounds escaping your lips as your lover proceeded with his task in front of him. You knew this was what he's been wanting for the longest time and by god were you going to comply. You tugged on his arm that gripped your ass now and stared deep into his glazed eyes. He was a goner. Too far into his own desire.

He hadn't realized that he had already cum and was already pushing it into round two for him, although he did feel a kind of sensitivity as he continued on his mission, but got caught up on the sight of you still displayed in between his legs and his old T-shirt back from when he went to a gift store with Lovino, buying it as a joke but ended up wearing it religiously. It suited you well, but he wanted it off. He moved his hand off your shoulder and roamed it up _your_ shirt, fondling your breast as he did so, indicating that he wanted to see them. You couldn't notice though, since you were so far gone going into your own climax that you hadn't noticed his signal, until he stopped and moved in closer to you, whispering in your ear that he wanted to see all of you. You obliged, tiredly removing the T from your body and tossing it over the bed. Antonio cupped your breasts in his hands and kissed each one, taking his time with one then moving to the other. Nibbling on your nipple until he became satisfied with himself to continue his thrusting. 

"Antonio- I'm going to-" Your mouth had stopped mid-sentence as your climax washed over you. You gripped onto Antonio's shoulder and dug your nails into them, accidentally leaving nasty nail marks into his skin as he finished his second with you. 

"Fuck-" He laid his head on your arm and gasped for air, trying to recollect himself from the adrenaline that had taken over him. 

"Look at what you’re doing to me, mojaíta." Antonio chuckled, feeling his heart start to calm down from everything. You smirked with him and kissed his cheek, before hearing a weird beeping noise coming from your vanity. 

"What's that?" You looked over and caught the sight of the house-phone tossed aside your perfume bottles and gasped from the realization of it all.

"Were you still on a call!?"

Antonio's head shot up from the thought of it and he stared at the phone before giving up and placing a sweet kiss on your shoulder.

"My boss will understand." Antonio nuzzled himself against your sweaty body and proceeded to close his eyes for a quick nap before waking up and starting all over again.


End file.
